1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle sprocket assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle sprocket assembly utilizing a reinforcement member coupled between at least two sprockets.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle to meet the demands of riders. In particular, in recent years, the bicycle drive train has been designed to provide an increased number of speeds or gear ratios as well as smoother and more user friendly shifting performance. Moreover, most bicycle components are also being improved to be lighter in weight.
Increasing the number of speeds typically requires increasing the number of sprockets installed on the rear-wheel sprocket assembly. As a result of the increased number of rear sprockets, the weight of the rear sprocket assembly may also increase. Moreover, sometimes the increased number of rear sprockets may be designed to fit in the space designed for a smaller number of rear sprockets. Thus, as a result of the increased number of rear sprockets, it may be necessary and/or desirable to make the rear sprockets relatively thin for compatibility reasons and/or for weight reduction.
Shifting performance of these typical rear sprocket assemblies may not be optimal due to flexing movement of some of the rear sprockets (the larger sprockets in particular). On the other hand, if designed to provide optimal shifting performance, these typical rear sprocket assemblies may be heavier than desired by some riders. In either case, these sprocket assemblies may be relatively difficult and/or complicated to manufacture and/or assemble. In recent years, rear sprocket assemblies have been designed that offer good shifting performance, and which are relatively lightweight. These sprocket assemblies typically utilize one or more sprocket carriers with sprocket portions mounted thereto. The sprocket portions and the one or more carriers are often constructed of different materials using different methods, and must comply with tight tolerances. While these sprocket assemblies generally work well, these rear sprocket assemblies can be cumbersome to assemble and/or can be relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle sprocket assembly. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.